


Grease

by hottamale



Category: Grease (1978), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is OK at Feelings, Cheerleader Izuku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grease AU, Homophobia, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Harrassment, Slightly Aged up, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Violence, i wonder if this counts as romantic comedy, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottamale/pseuds/hottamale
Summary: Katsuki pressed their lips together, desperate.  He didn’t want this to end as much as Izuku did.  He wished they could just stay here in this moment together, forever.  The blonde didn’t want to think about what it’d be like to go back to school, knowing he couldn’t be open about this, that he couldn’t ever be himself like how could with Izuku.  He was right: it isn’t fair.Izuku was the first to pull away, panting as he dropped his forehead to his lover’s shoulder.  He held onto him tightly.  “Kacchan, is this the end?”Katsuki shivered when he felt Izuku’s breath tickle his neck.  “Fuck no.  It’s only the beginning.”





	1. Prologue

___“I wish we could stay this way forever, Kacchan.” Izuku spoke softly, arms draped over Katsuki’s shoulders, their foreheads touching. He clung to their closeness, not knowing if he’d ever be able to be like this with him again. “But I have to go back to Japan.”_

_Katsuki shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it. “Shut up nerd. Don’t talk like that.”_

_“But it’s true Kacchan!” Izuku insisted, a quiver to his voice. “I’ve just had the best summer of my life, and now I have to leave.” Katsuki pulled him closer, lips ghosting over his forehead, his cheek, his lips. “It isn’t fair.” Izuku whispered against him._

_Katsuki pressed their lips together, desperate. He didn’t want this to end as much as Izuku did. He wished they could just stay here in this moment together, forever. The blonde didn’t want to think about what it’d be like to go back to school, knowing he couldn’t be open about this, that he couldn’t ever be himself like how could with Izuku. He was right: it isn’t fair._

_Izuku was the first to pull away, panting as he dropped his forehead to his lover’s shoulder. He held onto him tightly. “Kacchan, is this the end?”_

_Katsuki shivered when he felt Izuku’s breath tickle his neck. “Fuck no. It’s only the beginning.”_


	2. Welcome to U.A High!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back together  
> It's Izuku's first day of school  
> and Aizawa is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one is finally back up! thank you for your patience everyone, and I hope to see you all again soon for chapter 2!

“Come on, give it back!” Denki groaned while attempting to reach for his sack lunch.

“You’re supposed to bury this y’know.” Kyouka smirked, holding her friend back with one arm while holding the brown bag out and away from him with the other. He always made it too easy for her to tease him.

Denki continued to reach for it, not wanting to go their first day back at school hungry; he didn’t bring any lunch money. So he did the only thing he could think to get Kyouka to hand his lunch over: he played dumb. He relaxed his face, entire body going slack as he leaned into her arm. He stuck his arms thumbs up and, “Wheeey!”

Kyouka’s watched, her eyes widening as she immediately tried to stifle a laugh. Her cheeks puffed out until she couldn’t hold it in and she dropped his lunch, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed at the ridiculous face he’d put on. God, she could never not laugh at that. He just looked so stupid!

The blonde grinned as he quickly scooped his lunch off the ground and shoved it in his backpack. He watched his friend wipe away the beginning of laughter tears and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. That is, until their other friend decided to speak up. “Your mom made you lunch?” Hanta asked, a lazy smile on his face as he watched his friends antics. It was always amusing to watch the two interact.

Denki quickly turned around to face the taller of the three. “Got a problem with that?”

Kyouka snorted as she finally reigned in her laughter. “Careful, or everyone’ll think you’re a mama’s boy!” She pointed a thumb to a cluster of students behind them, their attention on the trio and their bickering. Denki could see a couple of them snicker and turn away when he looked in their direction.

His cheeks heated in embarrassed indignation. “I’m not a-”

“Hey, look it’s Eijiro!” Hanta cut him off. He waved towards their approaching friend.

Denki quickly diverted his attention towards where Hanta was waving, his small row with Kyouka instantly forgotten. A smile lit up his face. “Eijiro, over here!” Denki cheered.

Eijiro spread his arms wide, a grin on his face. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. “Long time no see!”

“Where you been? Haven’t seen you all summer!” Kyouka remarked as she tugged on a curl. She’d finally been able to save up enough allowance to perm her short hair. It was an adjustment, getting used to curled hair as opposed to her normally straight hair, but she was glad she didn’t have to put in as much effort to get ready as before. It was the little victories that counted.

The dark haired boy shrugged. He was busy, what could he say? “I was working. Which is probably more than any of you bums could say,” he grinned.

“Quick, Hanta, pinch me!” Denki gasped dramatically. “Did he really just say he was working?” he turned to Hanta and grabbed him by the shoulders, his face scrunched in mock concern.

Eijiro lightly smacked his dramatic friend on the shoulder. “I was workin’ stock at the grocery store.” If Denki really wanted, Eijiro had no doubt he would flourish in theater the guy was so dramatic sometimes.

“Nice job,” Hanta snickered, nevermind the fact he’d been doing literally the same thing last summer.

“Thanks. I was savin’ for some wheels.”

Denki grinned. “Wheels are cool and all, but you wanna hear what I did?” He waggled his brows suggestively. It was a collective no. He shrugged and looked away, nonplused. He looked away while the others talked amongst themselves about their summer. He stretched his arms up, a yawn escaping him when he caught sight of their final friend. “Kaahtsuki!” he called out mid-yawn. “Katsuki!” he tried again right after, jumping up as he waved him down.

Katsuki turned around at the second call, his smile coming off as a grimace. The blonde actually lowkey missed those losers, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He left the girls he’d been talking to behind and flicked his cigarette to the ground, in similar fashion as Eijiro. He sauntered over towards his group of friends.

“Hey Katsuki!”

“Katsuki, my man!”

Eijiro clapped him on the back, grin stretching his face as he greeted his best friend. He’d missed him this summer. “Katsuki, bro! How you been?”

Denki was basically vibrating where he stood, his excitement at finally being with his friends again palpable. He quickly turned to Katsuki, unaware of how close he actually was to Kyouka, and accidentally elbowed her. She let out a small ‘oof’ as his elbow jabbed into her stomach, a small frown maring her face. She glaring at the dolt she called a friend before it turned into something conniving. She was quick to stick her pinky in her mouth, making sure it was nice and wet, before moving to shove it in his ear.

She grinned triumphantly at his disgusted squawk.

Katsuki shook his head minutely, a smirk tugging at his lips as he settled next to Kyouka. “What’s up losers,” He greeted, head tilting up in a half done nod.

Hanta nodded back. “See any new babes over there?” He looked behind him at the small group of girls he’d left. Damn Katsuki and his masculine wiles.

The blonde rubbed his thumb under his nose and sniffed. “Nah. Just the same extras from last year.”

Denki sighed with a visible deflate. “So no chicks then?”

“What’re you, an idiot? The fuck did I just say?” Katsuki looked at him incredulously. Was he even listening to a word he’d just said? He was surprised that the idiot had even managed to get to senior year as it was.

Denki opened his mouth to retort. “So what’d you do all summer then?” Eijiro cut in, eager to diffuse the tension. He leaned on Denki and used his shoulder as an armrest.

Katsuki shrugged. “I was down at the beach, doin, well, _y’know_.” He smirked.

Hanta put his hands on his hips and nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean,” he started. “It’s tough with all those chicks hangin’ ‘round you.” He actually didn’t understand, but nobody had to know that. He just had to fake it ‘till he made it.

Katsuki looked Hanta straight in the eye, his face devoid of any emotion. “Only thing hangin’ ‘round your ass are flies.” He clapped over his head and wiped a hand on Hanta’s shoulder. Damn, that was burn was actually pretty cool. He couldn’t really be mad at that.

Kyouka snickered at the jab before leaning towards Katsuki and asking in a mock whisper. “So, uh, w-what was the action like at the beach, man?”

Katsuki scrunched his eyebrows down in mild irritation and confusion. “Whaddya mean earings?”

“You bump uglies? Dirty the sheets? Horizontal tango?” She elaborated, waving a hand around nonchalantly. Despite her deadpan delivery, her cheeks were stained red, betraying her embarrassment at asking such a question. But she was a curious girl and she wasn’t about to let something as stupid as embarrassment get in the way of knowledge!

Katsuki scratched the back of his neck, a light blush coloring his lightly tanned cheeks. He averted his gaze as he spoke. “You freaks would wanna know,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets a bit harsher than necessary. Was that all they really thought about? It was hardly eight in the morning and they already had sex on the brain. “That really all you losers think about all day?”

Kyouka shrugged while Denki laughed. He pulled the shades resting atop his head down and clapped. “Freakin’ A!”

The blonde shook his head with a sigh right as the bell rang. He didn’t say anything as he turned around to walk to class, not wanting to be late. He could hear his friends hustle after him, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

He could already tell that today was going to be a long day. He loathed it.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I look alright, Ochako?” Izuku asked as he pulled at his cardigan sleeve. He was nervous to start his last school year at a new school, and in a new country no less. He had no idea how things worked around here. Hell, he was still surprised that he’d even had the guts to get up and even make the trek to school this morning. His guts were somersaulting with nerves.

Ochako looked Izuku up and down, taking in his standard high tops and belted khaki pants before moving up to his light pink button up shirt and slightly oversized light yellow cardigan. Lots of colors, sure, but they all meshed together quite well. She shrugged, not seeing why Izuku was fretting over his outfit so much. “Of course! You look great.” She beamed.

“Thanks. I’m just really nervous about today.” He rang his hands nervously as he spoke, eyes downcast. Maybe he should’ve somehow convinced his dad he was sick and stayed home today.

Ochako rubbed his shoulder consolingly. “You look great sweetie, promise.”

Izuku nodded, his friend’s assurance easing his anxiety a smidgen. “So, this is U.A.,” Izuku stated, changing the subject before he decided to turn around and head back home.

The smaller girl held her hands behind her back and nodded. “I’m sure you’ll like it!”

“I liked my old school too,” Izuku muttered, stomach flipping. A small pause before he realized how rude that must’ve sounded. He was quick to wave his hands in dismissal as he backtracked. “But it’s okay, I’m sure I’ll like it here too! ‘Course it’s a ‘lil heartbreaking to leave my comfort zone, but hahaha! I’m no stranger to heartbreak, really, so, it’s fine! Yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine.”

Ochako couldn’t tell who he was trying to convince: himself or her. Either way, it didn’t come off as too convincing, but Izuku was sure it’d be fine still. He was gonna be okay. These were just first day jitters, it wasn’t something new to him. He could handle this easy peasy. It’d be great if his rolling stomach and sweaty hands would get with the program though.

Ochako stopped mid stride, smile halfway fallen from her face, and turned to look Izuku in the eye. Her manicured eyebrows creased in concern. “No stranger to heartbreak? You got psoriasis or something?” Izuku stared at her blankly, his eyebrows raising up in question. He didn’t even know what that was.

A quiet moment between the two later and Ochako laughed once and grabbed his hand. She pulled him forward, grip surprisingly strong. “Come on or we’ll be late.”

Izuku hummed. “Hey, Ochako,” he started. He pulled his hand out of hers and played with the hem of his cardigan. “Are you sure your friends don’t mind you walking to school with me today?”

She nonchalantly waved him off. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. They’re usually late anyway getting here anyway.”

“Oh, uhm, okay.”

“Yup! Now come on, or we’ll _really_ be late.”

Izuku followed her into the school building, stomach fluttering like crazy. Welp, here’s to the new school year.

 

* * *

 

Aizawa sipped on his lukewarm coffee as he strolled into the office, a manilla folder tucked under his arm. He sighed to himself. Why did this scenario seem so familiar? “Hizashi, do you have the new schedules?”

The aforementioned was crouched down behind the counter, leafing through stacks of papers in search of the schedules. He licked his fingers clean of the sugar from his donut. “I do! Just a sec. Could’ve sworn I just had ‘em.”

Aizawa yawned, dry eyes stinging as they watered. He sighed. First day of school had barely even started and he was already tired and tired of it. He shifted his weight somewhat impatiently as he waited for his assistant to get him the paperwork.

“Aha!” Hizashi crowed, victorious. “Here ya go!”

Aizawa took the papers and looked down at them before looking back at his assistant, his mouth pulling down into a frown. Now he knew why this felt familiar. “Hizashi, these are the schedules we couldn’t find from last semester.” He shoved them back towards the loud blonde, the stack of papers smacking against his chest. “Maybe next year you’ll find the ones for this semester.”

He turned away and walked to his office. He had things to do--paperwork for the new kids, rowdy students, and students trying to change their schedules. It was all such a pain and had him questioning why he even bothered taking up the position of principal. The missing schedules were only one of many blips on his radar this morning.

Izuku walked to the office a moment later, humming to distract himself from his nerves. There was still some paperwork he needed to finish, not to mention he was still in need of his schedule. He looked around the hectic office, teachers rushing to and fro--he assumed to clock in for the day. Maybe he should have gotten here earlier. He really didn’t want to walk into class when its already started. The mere idea of that happening had his hair standing on end.

He waited in the only empty space in the small office and waited for someone to notice him. Izuku had no idea who worked in the office and who didn’t, and he’d really rather not embarrass himself more so than he really had to today.

He leaned his weight on the counter.

“How many more days until Christmas break?” Someone, a woman, whined with the wrinkle of her nose.

Izuku side eyed her before answering. “Eighty six.” The lady looked as if she were the mechanics teacher, her outfit an old dirty jumpsuit and her hair tied into a low ponytail.

She looked towards Izuku, eyes crinkling. “Eighty six?” She asked, incredulous. Izuku dully wondered how she got away with wearing the zipper on her jumpsuit down so low. He didn’t think she was really wearing a proper shirt underneath, but he didn’t want to look and find out.

“Yeah, I’m counting.” Izuku smiled, pushing away his slight discomfort. The woman groaned before pushing herself off of the counter and walking out of the office. Izuku sighed to himself, his smile deflating. _What kind of school is this?_

He was alone in the office now, the large chested lady having been the last person to leave. He awkwardly shifted his weight around and continued to wait for someone to show back up. Maybe he should call for someone? He balked at the thought. Who would he even be calling anyway if he did that? He’d probably just end up making himself look stupid. He scuffed his show on the tiled floor. It squeaked. “You need something?”

Izuku jumped, the voice surprising him, but at least someone had finally come and asked him something. He breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s my first day, and I’m not exactly sure where I’m supposed to be.”

Aizawa nodded. “That’s fine. Hang ‘round here for a little longer and I’ll get you your schedule.” he spoke, attention slowly drifting away from Izuku and to a group of rowdy boys right outside the office. He didn’t wait for Izuku to reply before signaling he’d be back and stalking off towards the teenagers.

The tardy bell rand not a minute later and he sighed to himself. What a wonderful start to the day.

 

* * *

 

Denki groaned in dismay as he dropped his hands down on his legs, his hands slapping his thighs dramatically. “Damn… Every teacher I got this year’s flunked me at least once already!”

“Better actually try this time or you’ll be back in Aizawa’s office,” Hanta teased. It wasn’t like this hasn’t already happened with Denki before. He and the principal were basically on a first name basis at this point. It’d be funny if it wasn’t so sad.

Denki took a couple steps out, away from the lockers, holding his head high as he strutted his along. “Well this year’s gonna be different!” he declared. “This year, he’s gonna wish he’s never seen me,” he was smug, tugging at his leather T-Birds jacket with a grin.

“What are you gonna do?” Kyouka asked with a grin and a barely repressed chuckle. Denki was still turned around, back facing his friends and the office door. He didn’t see Aizawa stalking up behind him as he answered Kyouka’s question.

“What am I gonna do?” He asked. “I ain’t gonna take his crap! That’s what I’mma do. I don’t take crap from nobody!”

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head. Honestly, this boy. “Aren’t you supposed to be in homeroom, Denki?” He asked despite already knowing the answer. The late bell had just rang and yet, here he was. Not in class. He sincerely hoped he wasn’t going to be a glorified babysitter for the young man again this year.

Denki let out a yelped in surprise and spun around to look at the principal’s deadpan face. “I-I was just walkin’,” he excused. It wasn’t exactly a lie, per say.

“You mean you were just stalling.” Aizawa crossed his arms.

“Uh,” The blonde looked around, gaze lingering on his friends--who were currently trying their best to stifle their laughter--before landing back on Aizawa’s bland expression. “Y-yes sir.”

“Not the best way to start out the new semester Mr. Kaminari.” He turned around to walk back into his office, but turned back when Denki began mumbling obscenities under his breath. “Although, maybe an after school detention might help you get back on track.”

Denki immediately stopped grumbling and looked back at him with grim defeat. “Yes sir.”

There was a beat of silence, neither of them willing to make the first move. “You gonna get to class or what? Do I have to make that detention a Saturday School?”

“No sir! I mean, uh yes sir!” He quickly exclaimed, getting his words mixed up in his panic. God, he’d do anything but take a Saturday school. He didn’t have the time to be spending four hours at a glorified detention on a day off.

The principal snapped his fingers rapid fire. “Hurry up and pick one, we haven’t got all day.”

“No sir.”

“Good, then _move_.”

Denki bit his fist as Aizawa turned his back once more and walked away. This was just his luck. First period had barely even started and he’s already gotten his first detention _and_ nearly landed a Saturday school. This had to be some sort of record. “I’m glad you didn’t take any of his shit sparky,” Katsuki teased, his lips pulled up into a devilish smirk. “You would’ve really told him off, huh?”

“Yes sir, no sir!” Kyouka mocked, doing her best to mimic Denki’s voice.

The group laughed. Denki slugged Katsuki in the shoulder playfully, but a grin was already lighting. He wasn’t one to let anything drag him down, especially not his friends and their teasing nature. Besides, he’d only made it out with an after school detention. He would live.

“Hey, Minoru!” Hanta waved at a short boy walking down the stairs directly to their left. The boy waved back and the group quickly descended on him, incident with the principal already forgotten.

Denki shoved his hand in his pocket before holding it out for a shake. “Shake buddy!” Minoru smiled and grabbed his hand. He cried out and quickly pulled his hand away, nearly tripping down the last couple steps. It was a shock. “It was just a prank bro.” Denki raised his hands, a sly smile on his face.


	3. Summer Nights

“Ba-Ba-Bum Bum! Ba-Ba-Bum Bum! Ba-Ba-Bum Bada Bada Bum!” Mina sang as she and Shoto walked to the table, lunch in hand. The bubbly girl laughed as she sat down at the head while Shoto smiled with his own amusement, eyes crinkling. He took a seat to her left.

Tsuyu set her elbows on the table and flashed a smile. “Did you guys get a good look-see at Bakugo this morning?” She was curious to see if she was the only one who had spied the T-Birds this morning.

Shoto nodded. He’d seen them, though he didn’t quite understand why Tsuyu would be bringing it up. As far as he was concerned, Mina and Bakugo were old news. Nevertheless, he decided to humor his friend. “They were looking pretty okay.”

Mina took her sunglasses off and placed them atop of her head before answering. “Bakugo and I are ancient history.” she pointed with her fork. “We work better as friends.” They’d been over for some time now, though she couldn’t deny that the boy was lookin’ pretty hot today. Just because they were over didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the guy. “But yeah, I did get a good look-see.” she wiggled her manicured eyebrows. “Spicy.”

“Hey guys,” Ochako greeted, a smile on her round face as she and the new kid took their seats next to Tsuyu.

Mina nodded at her friend before moving her gaze over to the new kid. He looked like a goody goody what with his bright outfit. Nothing wrong with that, just, well, he just seemed so _boring_ , plain. He looked anxious and Mina couldn’t blame him. “Hey Ochako,” She greeted back with a smile a moment later.

Ochako jabbed her thumb at Izuku as he took his seat beside her. He was still looking like a nervous wreck and should she leave it up to him to introduce himself, she was sure he’d probably just stay quiet and eat in awkward silence. “This is Izuku Midoriya,” she introduced him instead. He could thank her later. “He just moved here from Japan.”

She turned her attention from her friends to Izuku. “That’s Mina.” she pointed to the girl at the head of table. Izuku couldn’t help but to admire her beautifully tanned skin and curly hair. It was so similar to his and he thought he ought to ask for upkeep tips. His was always knotting up on him. “Shoto.” Next she pointed to the boy on Mina’s left. His hair was certainly interesting, that was for sure. One side was a very light blonde, almost white, while the other half seemed to come across as more of a strawberry blonde. That wasn’t to mention his heterochromatic eyes either. “And Tsuyu.” She put a large hand up in greeting. She was pretty in a plain way. Her hair long, and her eyes large and round. Likeable. He nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” He spoke shyly.

“You’re from Japan?” Mina commented. “That’s cool.”

Izuku rubbed his arm and looked down at his food. “I am. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Ochako squinted her eyes slightly as she leaned over the table, chest dangerously close to dipping into her food, and stared at the boy across from her. “Shoto, are those new glasses?”

Shoto paused mid bite and looked towards the brunette. He nodded, signaled to give him a moment, swallowed and spoke. “I couldn’t see the board.”

“Do you need them all the time? Are your eyes like, insanely bad or something? How many fingers am I holding up!” She fired off, holding up four fingers.

Shoto sighed. “No, I just forgot to take them off. You’re holding up four.”

Ochako opened her mouth to say more, but Mina cut her off. “He’s not blind Ocha, cut him some slack.”

The brunette pouted, but nodded as she leaned back in her seat.

Izuku watched the encounter with a soft melancholy. He’d never really had friends before, and watching the three interact was something he’d always longed to have with other people. Hope quickly replaced the melancholy: maybe he could be like that with them one day.

“So, Izuku, how’re you liking school so far?” Tsuyu asked, tilting her head slightly and putting a finger to her lips.

“Well, it’s a lot different that’s for sure.” He lifted an arm to scratch the back of his head as he chuckled to himself. It was a _lot_ different.

He shifted in his seat a bit awkwardly when nobody followed up, nobody really wanting to know the specific details of _how_ different it was. He sighed to himself and took a bite of his food as the table to fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Well, he assumed it was since nobody seemed to have a problem with it. Maybe he was just the awkward one--that wouldn’t really surprise him if that were the case.

Mina looked around the table as she chewed, opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone she’d rather not see directly behind her. She groaned instead, as did most of the table. “Momo Yaoyorozu, the bad seed of U.A--Hi!” Mina muttered quickly as the aforementioned girl waltzed up to their table.

“I just love the first day of school, don’t you?” Momo greeted enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face. She stood directly to Mina’s right and the tanned girl tried not scoot away.

“It’s the biggest thrill of my life.” Mina replied smoothly, easily faking a smile. Izuku had to hold back a small snort of amusement at the interaction. He didn’t know if the poor girl knew that Mina was being sarcastic. She seemed too earnest.

Momo gushed, basically vibrating where she stood. “Oh, you’ll never guess what’s happened,” She rattled on, unperturbed by Mina’s attempted cold shoulder.

Mina quickly pasted on another fake smile, though her overall expression just screamed boredom. “Probably not.” God, when was Momo going to get the hint? The girl was loaded, shouldn’t she be goin’ to a private school or something? Mina swallowed down the acid rising in the back of her throat.

Momo, to her credit, stayed completely oblivious to Mina’s inner turmoil. Izuku didn’t think she seemed that bad, though he did have to wonder if there was something that had happened between the two to make Mina not like her. “They just announced the nominees for student council, and guess who’s up for vice president?!”

“Who?” Mina pretended to be interested.

“Me! Isn’t it the most? To say the least.” The dark haired girl exclaimed with a hundred watt smile and a small giggle.

Mina looked down at her food, her fork in hand, ready to stab at her macaroni. “The very least.” she mumbled. She honestly couldn’t give more of a shit about school politics.

“I just hope I don’t make too poor a showing.” Momo fretted while handing out fliers to the table.

“Welp, we certainly wish you the best of luck, don’t we?” Mina spoke, hands lying flat on the table beside her lunch tray.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll keep my fingers crossed.” Ochako agreed half heartedly, mouth open as she chewed.

“Best of luck,” Tsuyu repeated. The three girls looked like they were ready to just shove poor Momo into a trashcan at this point. Izuku again wondered if something happened between them or if they just naturally didn’t like the girl. He thought she seemed okay, so he wondered what the dealio was. Shoto, for his part, just stayed quiet and watched the whole thing. He eyed Momo up before turning back to his food.

Her gaze landed on Izuku next. Yikes Izuku thought. He didn’t know if he had the stamina to entertain anymore enthusiastic peers. Pretty please, for once would someone just let him disappear pretty please. “Oh, you must think I’m terrible clod for not introducing myself to your friend sooner!” Momo exclaimed, moving to sit between him and Ochako. “Hello! My name’s Momo Yaoyorozu. Welcome to U.A!”

She squeaked as she sat down, the end of her sentence rising up an octave. Momo turned to Tsuyu questioningly, Tsuyu leaning over and grabbing the apple that had been placed beneath her: courtesy of Ochako. She flashed a smile as she bit into the apple and moved to stand between Mina and Ochako.

Momo didn’t let their antics deter her though, used to it. Izuku was one of the few new students this year and she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity: she had a pitch to sell. “Y’know Izuku,” she started, “Cheerleading tryouts are going to be held soon if you wanted to come and check it out. It’d be a great opportunity to make some life-long friends!” she clapped once in excitement, a bright smile on her face.

Izuku fidgeted in his seat. “Uh, I’m not sure about that, but maybe I could check it out?” He wished he had to guts to straight up tell her no.

Mina took a sip of her strawberry milk while Ochako leaned towards her. “What do you guys think about Izuku? Think we can let him in the Pink Ladies?” she asked, hopeful. She was eager to keep the boy around--they’d just clicked the moment they’d met. The brunette really didn’t want to have to choose between him and the rest of her friends.

It was hard to tell though, Mina had barely spoken to the guy. She watched the way he nervously interacted with Momo and took another sip of her milk. “He looks too pure to be pink,” she judged. She couldn’t really say anymore until she knew him better.

Ochako swallowed once, nodded. Hopefully she would change her mind once she got to know him. Once they all got to know him. She wouldn’t worry about that until then.

“Oh,” Shoto suddenly spoke, lips tilting dowards in the barest of frowns.

“Something wrong?” Tsuyu asked, head tilted in curiosity.

Shoto shook his head as he took his glasses off and inspected the lenses. “I accidentally touched the lens.” He wiped the new smudge away with his sweater, though the smudge only grew and his frown became more apparent.

Ochako turned to Izuku, an easy going smile on her face She was ready for a subject change. “So, what’d you do this summer Izuku?”

Ah, summer. What was he supposed to say? Probably for the best if he kept it as vague as he could. “I spent most of it at the beach,” he admitted. “I met someone there.” He sighed to himself at the thought. He wondered what had happened to the boy.

Mina’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You hauled your ass all the way to the beach for a girl?”

_Hauled my ass all the way for a_ boy. He thought, though didn’t bother correcting her. His arms snaked around his head in embarrassment. “They were special.”

“Ain’t no such thing,” Mina drawled.

Izuku let his arms fall away from his head, cheeks still red. He sighed to himself and rested his head in his hands. “They were romantic,” he felt his heart begin to palpitate at the memory of them at beach together: the kisses they shared beneath the setting sun, the gentle way he caressed him beneath the pier. He felt his cheeks heat up more. “They were really cute… It all just happened so fast.”

Shoto looked to Izuku. “Tell me about it. Sounds interesting.”

The nervous boy smiled. “I was out swimming, about to go grab my towel when they ran by me. Kicked sand up all over and I had to go back in to rinse it off,” he laughed at the memory. The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t think that it was an accident. Katsuki knew what he was doing.

“Oooh! Tell me more! Was it love at first sight?” Ochako gushed, round cheeks bunching up as she smiled at the flushed boy.

Izuku sputtered, ears now turning red as well as he waved his hands wildly in dismissal. “I-I! I c-can’t say! Uhm, maybe?” He hid his head in his arms again, embarrassed beyond belief. “I mean, it was romantic--going on late night strolls and stuff…”

Mina quirked a brow. That sounded pretty cute and all but: “Sounds like a drag if you ask me.”

Izuku sunk down into his seat, blush deep. “Maybe.” He sighed and set his arms down on the table, smile sad. He shrugged. “Summer ended, and well, here we are.” he forced a chuckle and Ochako rubbed his back consolingly. She could tell that he was really smitten with this mystery girl.

The bell rang without much fanfare, and the group collectively began to clear off the table. Izuku was a bit more subdued after talking about his summer, mind stuck on Katsuki. He hadn’t seen him since that last day on the beach, since they’d shared each other. He sighed at the memory. _I wonder what he’s doing now._

 

* * *

  

“Hey, Eijiro, you want a slice of salami?” Denki asked, holding up a slice between his fingers.

Eijiro looked up at him from where he sat against the bleacher’s railing. He shook his head. “Pass,” One bite of that and he’d end up smellin’ like him! As much as he liked Denki as a friend, that was something he was going to have to take a hard pass on.

Katsuki suddenly snickered as he stood, eyes watching the football field with amusement. “Hey guys, check out this dumbass.” All eyes turned to the field with him, gazes catching sight of the resident jock dropping, and then stepping in his helmet. The group all laughed as they watched Minoru, the waterboy, run up and attempt to grab it off his foot all the while failing spectacularly. It truly was a sight to behold.

Kyouka blew a raspberry. “He really put his foot into it this time!” she laughed.

“Why doesn’t he just go try hopscotch?” Hanta snickered, shaking his head at the pitiful display. How that guy even made it onto the football team was beyond him. Beyond anybody really.

Katsuki snickered one last time before slouching back against the bleacher railing, the chain link fence creaking with his weight. He watched Kyouka slap Hanta’s shoulder, pointing in the opposite direction of the field to their mutual friend. Katsuki turned his head too, a groan escaping him as they all spied Denki lying on the bleacher to peep up some girls’ skirts.

Kyouka raised her lip in disgust. “Hey!” She semi-shouted at him, and the two girls he’d been peeping on looked up before looking down. They exclaimed in revulsion, quick to grab their lunch trays and move elsewhere. Kyouka moved so that she was standing over the resident pervert. “You’re a sick man Denki Kaminari.”

“Hey--”

She cut him off by shoving her apple in his mouth. That oughta shut him up for a minute. God, she really can’t believe she associates with these losers out of her own free will. Yet she also knew she wouldn’t trade them for the world. As much as she hated to admit it, she really didn’t know what she’d do without them.

Denki took a chunk out of the apple and chewed on it the only way he knew how: loud and obnoxious. “Yo, I wanna hear more about what Katsuki did at the beach,” he spoke between bites as he shifted the attention off of him.

“Yeah! Tell us about that chick ya met!” Eijiro exclaimed, a grin on his face as he leaned towards his best friend.

“It was nothing,” the blonde denied, not really wanting to relay what he categorized as precious memories. He didn’t want them to get soiled by his friends’ dirty minds, nor did he want anybody to know how much of a sap he really was. He had a reputation to uphold. Not to mention he didn’t want to admit it’d been a boy that he met. Katsuki really wouldn’t ever hear the end of it if that were to get out.

“Why, didja get in her pants?” Denki asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Katsuki leveled a scowl at the other blonde, but he only laughed as he took another bite out of his apple.

He didn’t bother answering that question and instead shrugged. Maybe if he repeated himself they’d leave the damn subject alone. He doubted it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. “It was nothin’.”

“Sure Bakugo, it was totally nothing.” Kyouka rolled her eyes. “Just spit it out so these losers don’t go putting words in your mouth. I’m pretty sure they’ll think it lewder than it really was.”

Katsuki groaned at that. Fuck. She was right of course--she was always right. His scowl deepened and he crossed his arms across his chest. He sighed, caving in. “Fuck, shit, alright. I’ll tell ya.”

The group lit up at that, Kyouka leveling him a smug grin. She was lucky she was his favorite out of the group or she wouldn’t be wearing such a shit eating grin. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and began his story. “So I met this chick,” He started. “She was crazy for me.” Because who the hell wouldn’t be crazy for Katsuki Bakugo? He was a goddamn catch and anybody’d be lucky to be with him. He smiled, cocky. Just remembering the way that nerd had watched him on the beach had him feelin’ a ‘lil somethin’.

“How far’d ya get?” Hanta asked, a sly grin on his plain face. What the hell was it with his friends and their one track minds? They probably wouldn’t be asking so much if they were actually getting any action, so he elected to just shove that aside for later.

“Shut up, I’m tellin’ a fucking story here,” Katsuki grumbled, though the slight tinge of red on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. He wasn’t about to let these group of losers know, but he’d had a lot of firsts with Izuku. Their last day together was still fresh in his mind and he shifted in his seat.

Eijiro put a hand on Katsuki’s shoulder and nodded. “What else didja do then, if not for,” he wiggled his brows for implication. Well, at least he wasn’t asking anything weird like the rest of these losers.

“I took ‘em bowling, and I beat their ass.” A smile tugged at the end of his lips at the memory. Izuku had sulked for a solid ten minutes before they walked back to the beach and proceeded to make out under the docks. It was an apology for not going easy on him, or that had been his claim. Really, he couldn’t help but feel excited looking at his pouty face. His lips had just looked so enticing. However, that wasn’t a memory that Katsuki wanted to even share with his friends, so he decided to just leave it out. What they don’t know couldn’t hurt them. “It was a summer fling, you know those shits never mean a goddamn thing.” he ignored the pain in his chest at that. It had most definitely meant something.

“There’s gotta be more! You don’t gotta brag about it, just give us the details!”

“Well fuck you Denki, you’re not gettin’ any.”

“Damn.”

“Yo, you think she could get me a friend?!” The crew looked over at a grinning Hanta, their smiles slowly diminishing. Kyouka casually strode up to him, pulled a combo out of her back pocket, pulled it back, and flicked him in the forehead. Man, that question was such a buzzkill. She stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Katsuki sighed and looked down at his hands. They ached to hold onto the boy he’d grown close with. He just wanted to hold him, at least one more time. “Told ‘em we’d still be friends though.”

Eijiro looked to him sympathetically and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, gripped it and shook him lightly. He had faith his friend would pull out of it. It was just summer fling, it really couldn’t have been that serious, right? “C’mon man, we’re gonna be late for class.”

“Yeah, be right there.” He shrugged his best friend’s hand off his shoulder and stood up, stretching his back as he did. Eijiro eyed him before turning and walking away with the rest of their friends.

Fuck, Katsuki had no idea what to do. He was still completely and utterly stuck on that boy, and he didn’t know how to get over ‘im. They’d made a promise to each other, but… The nerd was gone, back in Japan, so how were they going to keep it? How did that even work? He swallowed past the lump in his throat and started his trek back to class. _Wonder what he’s doin’ now._

 

* * *

 

“They sound real nice,” Ochako smiled as they left the lunch tables behind.

Mina side eyed him and flashed a quick smile. “True love and she didn’t lay a hand on you? Doesn’t sound very fun to me.” Izuku was beginning to think that maybe there was more of a wild streak in Mina than he originally thought. Maybe his summer hadn’t sounded fun to her, but to him? It had been everything.

He shook his head, a smile on his face. “Maybe not, but they were a sweetheart.”

“So, Izuku, what’s her name?” Ochako asked, head slightly tilted to the side as she eyed her new friend with interest. It sounded like he’d had a grand summer! And if he’d been staying local, then maybe she might know who it was he’d been seeing. It’d be just like the movies! She internally squealed at the thought.

Izuku blanched. God, that was the million dollar question wasn’t it. The one he’d been trying so hard to avoid this entire time. He really didn’t wanna lie, but it was looking like he had no choice. Here’s to hoping this doesn’t bite him in the butt later. “Katsu, Katsu Bakugo.” He squeezed his fist and hoped they bought it.

The group of girls plus Shoto shared a look, Ochako biting her lip. Why did that name sound so familiar? He couldn’t be meaning their Bakugo, could he?

Mina’s lips turned up into a smile she wasn’t all sure passed for genuine. “You wouldn’t happen to know a Katsuki Bakugo then, would you? Their names are so similar.” She tried. She watched Izuku’s eyes widen in surprise, watched his mouth open and close before he kept it shut.

Out of all the things that could have happened, Izuku was absolutely not expecting them to have known Katsuki. “Yeah,” he squeaked. “Katsu’s his cousin,” he quickly fibbed. He hoped that they bought this, he truly hoped he did. If they knew he didn’t even have any cousins then he was going to be completely and utterly screwed.

Mina hummed. She didn’t know he had a cousin. Funny. “Well, she sounds peachy keen.” She turned to Shoto and Tsuyu. “Come on, let’s get goin’.” She waved as they turned to leave, Izuku’s mind whirling into a state of disarray.

Ochako, not entirely oblivious, rubbed his arm in attempt to comfort him. “Katsuki goes here y’know. Maybe you can meet up with him and see Katsu again!” she attempted to cheer him up. His chest squeezed and he felt his hands slick with anxious sweat. Katsuki was here? At this school? He needed to find him. Needed to talk to him. Needed to see him.

“Y’think so, Ochako?” His small smile was hopeful.

She nodded. “Yup!”

Izuku let out a shaky breath and clung onto her arm. He was excited, nervous, anxious, but overall hopeful. There was no telling how this was going to go and if they could even… well, he’d think about it if and when he got there. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Tugged on Ochako’s arm. “C’mon, we ought to get to class.”


	4. ! not dead !

okay okay okay okay, it's been a very solid minute since I've updated this baby.  Apologies on my part guys!  I've been writing a bunch since the last update--one shots and drabbles mostly--but have put off working on this story.  I'm still determined to finishing this, and I've actually gone back to re-read it so that I actually  _could_ start up on it again! but, well,,,,,,,,,lmao it sucks.  My writing has improved soooooo much since I started on this baby and like, thanks for reading this garbage but it's time for change.

 

I'm gonna go back and edit/rewrite this shit before continuing on with the next chapter.

 

So, basically a hiatus???? but not really because it's new old content???? idk, but I'm hoping to get this edited semi-quickly.  Sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long though :((( and thanks for sticking around as well!

 

In the meantime though, while I get this bad boy renovated, I do have a bunch of other works you could check out!  It's a Concept is a series of all my one shots and drabbles if you wanted to check that out and I also have a Pulp Fiction au going!

 

I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spicyricee_) if you wanna hang around and see what I'm up to between updates!

thanks again for your patience everyone <3 and I hope to have this up and running again soon!


End file.
